


The Beat

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED Astray
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25045771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: For a moment, he felt it.
Kudos: 1
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	The Beat

**Author's Note:**

> for anythingdrabble, 'four'

For a moment, he felt it-- Or, perhaps, Four thought he did, being carefully guided around in Lady Mina's arms, her body helping him find the right rhythm for the music. 

But it seemed real, the sudden pinprick of understanding of the emotion that his guardian found in what had only ever seemed like a series of beats, meaningless instruments overtop... Noise, of a sort. 

If he could describe it, somehow... 

He missed a step, though Lady Mina kept on with the lesson. There was something in her eyes, though-- 

Had she seen it? 

"Another dance?" she asked him. 

"Yes."


End file.
